codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
United Opposition 32
United Opposition 32 was a controversial contingency plan drafted by Chancellor Testarossa shortly before his assassination. General Evaluation The United Opposition 32 was to be activated as a plan to freeze Britannian Arms production and their economy should the Britannians prove to be too unstoppable. It was to be used to force Britannia to sue for peace. The Plan The plan was to be a short but strenuous campaign. It was also remarked as a gambit in the war against Britannia since it would call for the recall of large portion of all forces in Europe and Africa making the continents of Africa and Europe more vulnerable to occupation. First Stage (one month) The first stage of the plan was to create a power vacuum and concentrate EU forces on selected places in Europe and Africa. 80% of all forces from different countries in the two continents would be sent to the selected areas. The selected areas are as follows: *Great Britain, including Ireland: Forces from Germany, France, Czechoslovakia, and Austria will gather in the island to freeze entrance or use of the Atlantic Sea to occupy Europe. its *Spain and Portugal: Some forces from France would be sent to the two countries. Together with the forces in Gibraltar and Morocco, EU forces would deny use of the Straight of Gibraltar. *Morocco: Forces from Northern Africa, except from those in Tunisia, Egypt, Libya, Niger, Chad, and Sudan would gather in the place to defend Morocco. Together with Spain, Portugal, and Gibraltar, these forces will deny the use of the Straight of Gibraltar. *Italy, in particular Sardinia and Corsica: Forces from Switzerland and Croatia would move to the peninsula to serve as a major fortress of the EU. *Greece and Istanbul, Turkey: Forces from Albania, Bulgaria, Romania, and Bosnia would gather around the Peninsulas to secure the Mediterranean. A naval base on Crete is to be set-up for the defense of the Mediterranean Naval Forces. *Egypt: Forces from Tunisia, Libya, Niger, Chad, and Sudan would be gathered to help in the defense of Egypt. Egypt would serve as a front against Britannian forces in the Middle East. *Russia: Forces from remaining countries in Eastern and Europe including those in Poland and excluding forces from Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, and Sweden would gather up in the EU controlled Western portion of Russia. *Finland: Finally all forces from the excluded forces to be placed in Russia would gather up to Finland. Finland and Russia would be the starting point in the Second Stage of the plan. Second Stage (two and a half months) The second stage would call for the retake of Russia for a time limit of two months. The objective of the campaign is to retake Russia and use its proximity to Asia because it will serve as the staging point for the occupation of Japan. *The Chancellor would take command of all forces in Western Russia in a bid to retake the whole of Russia. Also, forces stationed in Finland would also assist in the retake of the whole of Russia by securing important locations in the Arctic. It would be done in such haste that all are to be performed on a one time assault to maintain momentum in the campaign to retake the country. Marco intended to use ''blitzkrieg ''battle assaults to speed up the assault. *Forces in other selected areas would be ordered to hold their positions and keep Britannian forces in check to avoid capture of major EU positions. Importantly, it was a must that Great Britain not fall to avoid loss of a major shield in the Atlantic theatre. *All the while, as Russia is being cleared of Britannian forces, it was a must that a naval base be built quickly near the Sea of Japan. The naval base will be the primary launching point for the invasion of Area 11/Japan Third Stage (five months) The third and the most crucial stage of the plan would have to take for five months. Since Japan's Sakuradite is important for the industry of the Empire, it was expected that they would not give up the island so quickly. It was an imperative that they be able to convince the Japanese Liberation Front to aid them. By doing so, once Japan has been occupied, the EU will receive no hostilities from the Japanese. *The EU forces in Russia would invade both Korea and Japan at the same time. Meanwhile, the JLF would order a massive troop assault on various Britannian military bases. These were expected to be fast to prepare for any attempt to retake Japan. Although by occupying Korea, chances of immediate retake of Japan by the Britannians would be strained. *Once Japan and Korea are under EU control, proper defenses for the two countries would be organized. A commonwealth government would be given to the two countries. the heads would be answerable to the Council and to the Chancellor. *Preparations for immediate attack by the Britannians to retake Japan would be applied. It was important that Japan should not be retaken by Britannia. *Troops left in Europe and Africa would be reorganized as well to clear the continent of Britannian forces. The Reserve Forces would be mobilized to create a more proper defense of the two continents once Japan has been secured and most of the island liberated. *Should the Chinese Federation make any attempt to invade Japan, EU will have to declare war on China. However, due to the Chinese Federation's extensive manpower, the EU will have to resort to another contingency plan to be activated, it was called as Operation: Dragon's Death. Fourth Stage (two months) *It called for the capture of Area 12/Philippines and other countries in the Southeast under Britannian rule. Note: This will only take place should Operation: Dragon's Death not be activated. Over-all Evaluation *It would seem that EU will attempt to bring the war in the Pacific to strain the Britannians. This can be possibly done since the HBE has an overly strained naval capability, unlike the EU which was able to maintain its naval capabilities during the war. *Marco estimated that in less than a year, HBE would be forced to sue for peace in order to reorganize after its losses in the Pacific. especially after the loss of Japan. *The only real threat to the plan is should the Chinese Federation plan to intervene for the sake of its own interests. For this, Marco formulated another plan called as Operation: Dragon's Death to counter the threat. *The whole plan was not finished nor was it used due to the death of Chancelor Testarossa. Rumored Fifth Stage The plan had another uncompleted fifth stage which was not finished due to Marco's untimely death. However the drafts of the plan revealed that Marco intended to invade Alaska and Canada. These two places would be used in the final invasion of the Britannian mainland including the capital, to put an end to the Britannian Empire.this would only be done if the HBE did not sue for peace. Category:Strategies